


Logophile

by IAmEmoTrash



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ageplay, Little!Gerard, M/M, Mild Smut, aphasia!frank, blind!gerard, daddy!frank, ddlb, fraycest apparently, idk how it happened but its here now dont hate me, lots of big beautiful words, lots of fluff, mild waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmEmoTrash/pseuds/IAmEmoTrash
Summary: Logophile - (n) A person who loves wordsSince Gerard was very young, he had always loved words. Especially big words. He went blind when he was four, so words became his happy place. His way of coping with the darkness that seemed to consume his very soul.Frank Iero had Aphasia. He often had trouble finding the right words and sometimes (most times) forgot words. He didn't like making friends for this very reason. It was too hard to communicate and when would he find someone patient enough to give him time to look through his picture book? One day, he meets Gerard who is blind but is like a walking dictionary. Frank finds himself amused by Gerard's big words which he can't understand sometimes but grateful because Gerard helps him find the words he couldn't.It's only a matter of time before they fall in love.





	1. Prologue

Today, Frank's mother is taking him to the mall. One, he needed new clothes and two, she was hoping to try to get him to name everything in the mall. He got annoyed when she did that, She'd get upset at him because he couldn't remember a word. It wasn't his fault!

"What's that?" Mrs. Iero asked him, pointing at a hot dog kiosk. "And you can't use your book." She added quickly. He sighed, staring at the kiosk. He didn't know.

"I don't know." He said finally, after a minute of staring. "I don't remember."

"You have to try, Frank!"

"I am trying! All I do is try! I try and I try and you can't ever be.." He trailed off, groaning in frustration. He couldn't remember the right word. "You can't ever be-"

"Proud of your attempts?" A soft voice spoke up from behind him. Frank and his mother whirled around to stare at the teenager, his fingers laying on the pages of a book.

"Thank you! Yes, you can't ever be proud of my attempts! It's not my fault!"

His mother grit her teeth and rolled her eyes, storming away from her son. She still couldn't help but believe he was faking. What teenager has Aphasia anyway? Frank frowned and turned back to the boy with long, black hair. "Can I sit with you?"

The boy just shrugged and smiled. "Sure," Was all he said. Frank sat next to him. He bit his lip and watched the male read, falling into a daze watching his slender fingers running across the raised bumps in the page.

"I know you're watching me. It's creepy." The boy chimed. "I'm Gerard, by the way." Frank blushed a little, chuckling softly.

"Frank. Sorry, I just.. What are you reading?"

"The Miraculous Journey of Edward Tulane. It's about a china rabbit that gets lost but then years later his owner finds him again." Gerard explained, lifting his fingers from the page. "How come you couldn't remember the word proud?"

"I have Aphasia." Frank mumbled, tapping his fingers on his picture book. "It makes it hard- It makes it hard for me to remember words and read.."

"Oh. I love words! I'm a logophile. That's what it means, a person who loves words. I especially love big words. They're so beautiful, don't you think so?"

Frank smiled, Gerard was really cute. "I guess. Kind of hard to love words when you can barely- barely remember them. I love the ocean though. The beach is my favorite place.. no one to bother- bother me."

"Thalassophile. That's a person who loves oceans. Like you."

"You're like a walking..uh.."

"Dictionary? I've gotten that before." Gerard giggled softly, brushing some hair from his face. "Would you mind?" He asked, reaching his hands forward, hovering them above where he assumed Frank's face was. Frank responded by guiding Gerard's hands to his face.

Gerard ran his fingers over his face, exploring it. His lips were pursed, his eyebrows furrowed as he did so, trying to make a mental map of Frank's face. "You're pretty.." He mumbled, pulling his hands back. "I like your face."

Frank laughed, blushing slightly. "Thank you?" Frank could already tell they'd be great friends and so could Gerard. Gerard felt deep inside him that they need each other. Frank would be Gerard's eyes and Gerard would be Frank's words.


	2. Chapter 2

"What was it like when you went- when you went blind?" Frank asked, looking over at Gerard ho was busy burying his fingers in the sand. Gerard stopped what he was doing, tilting his head slightly. Frank could see the gears turning in his head as he thought. Thirty seconds later, he returned to playing with the sand.

"Hard. It was hard. Not being able to see anything.. not being able to see my brother or my mom anymore.." He trailed off, biting his lip. "But once I learned braille it was easier I guess. I started reading more. Found that I loved words. T-they helped me cope, y'know?"

Frank listened intently as Gerard spoke. speaking slowly so Frank could process and comprehend. He'd take little breaks in between in case Frank wanted to say something as well. He didn't say anything though, just let him speak. It'd been two weeks since they'd met and they were closer than ever. He knew his mom appreciated not having to be around him all the time.

"I'm glad we met too. You know, I've never heard anything like your voice. It's..mellifluous. That means it's sweet and smooth, pleasing to hear." Gerard said, smiling at Frank. Frank smiled back, even though he knew Gerard couldn't see it.

"Thanks... your voice is melli-whatever too." Gerard burst into soft giggles shaking his head.

"You're silly, Frankie." He sighed, laying back in the warm sand. "I think our meeting was serendipitous. Very lucky." He murmured, closing his eyes.

"You think so?"

"Definitely." Frank laid down next to him, sighing softly.

"I think so too. I don't know what I'd do- I'd do without you."

"Did you know there's a word for when you throw someone out of a window?"

"Seriously?" Frank laughed, reaching over to run his fingers through Gerard's hair.

"Uh, yeah! Defenestration. Really big word, huh?" Gerard hummed, sighing when Frank's fingers rubbed at his scalp.

"Yeah.." Frank sighed. "I wish I could remember as many words- words as you.."

"That's what I'm here for, Frankie. To help you remember.."

"I know that but.. It's hard not being able to.."

"Comprehend?"

"Yeah.."

"I think it's impossible to truly comprehend anything. Don't feel bad, it isn't your fault."

Frank smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on Gerard's forehead. He felt a warm feeling of pride wallowing in his chest. In his mind, Gerard was something that needed to be protected and loved and cared for. He was a beautiful human being, too pure for this world.

"You're..orphic, Gee." Frank said. hoping he remembered the word correctly. It was supposed to mean mysterious and entrancing. Gerard laughed, a big smile on his face.

"You remembered!" He exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. "Oh Frankie!" He squealed softly. Frank laughed as well, feeling proud of himself.

"I like that word. I think it's my favorite- my favorite!"

Gerard just smiled at Frank. He'd remembered a word! A word he taught him! He leaned forward and hugged Frank tightly, his face finding itself buried in his neck. It was times like these he wished he could see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Them: You have a nice ass.  
> Gerard, an intellectual: You're callipygous.

Gerard laughed, his arms tightening around Frank's neck slightly. "Don't drop me!" Frank burst into laughs as well.

"I won't!" Frank shouted, breaking into a run. "We'll get there in record time- record time!" Frank was trying to get Gerard home because his parents and little brother were coming to visit. They had fifteen minutes and Gerard's house was thirty minutes away. Frank ran as fast as his short legs could carry him and Gerard as well.

"Hurry Frankie! We don't have much time!" Gerard yelled dramatically, Frank ran even faster. He could see Gerard's driveway and a car in the distance. They still had time! Track had paid off! Frank hopped up the porch and unlocked the door, pulling Gerard inside.

"Just in time!" Gerard laughed, standing in the doorway as the car pulled in the drive way. Frank grinned at the boy, resisting the urge to stroke his hair.

"Do you..do you think they'll like me?" He asked, nervously. Gerard rolled his eyes, his hand fumbling to grab Frank's.

"They will."

"Gerard!" His mom shouted rushing up to give her son a hug. Frank stepped back awkwardly.

"Mom, don't kill him!" Mikey slid past her, ruffling his brother's hair. "Hey Gee."

Gerard groaned softly when she pulled back and turned to hug his brother and then his father. "Hi! I want you to meet my best friend Frank!"

Frank waved from where he was standing. "Hi..I'm Frank, it's nice to..it's nice to..:" Suddenly his mind was blank. This was embarrassing. And his book was upstairs in Gerard's bedroom!

"Meet you." Gerard said for him, "It's nice to meet you." Frank liked Gerard didn't make him feel stupid when he told him the word he'd forgotten. Everyone else did. "Why don't you go get your book?"

"Gerard you have no food in here!" His mother shouted from the kitchen. He groaned softly, rushing off to the kitchen where his mother was no doubt raiding the cabinets. Frank went upstairs and grabbed his book off Gerard's bed and heading back down to the kitchen.

He sat down next to Gerard's brother, putting his book on the table. Even though Gerard had insisted he didn't have to, he got all the words printed in braille and put in his book. He thought it'd be nice and also because he wanted to learn braille. Maybe he'd be able to understand dots better than letters.

"So, Frank where do you work?" Donna asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. Gerard mumbled something, shaking his head.

"Oh.. I don't work anywhere, it's kind of hard to- it's kind of hard to get a job."

"Because of your tattoos?"

"Mom! Why do you have to do this! He isn't my boyfriend!" Gerard blushed, burying his face in his hands. "You are so embarrassing."

"Frankie has aphasia, mom. He forgets words a lot and has trouble understanding written and spoken words sometimes too." Mikey said and Frank was so fucking grateful. "Gerard helps him."

"Aren't you a little young to have that?" Donald asked from the living room, where he was watching football.

"Dad you don't just ask someone that!" Mikey and Gerard said at the same time.

Frank shook his head, smiling shyly. "It's fine guys. I get- I get that a lot." He shrugged opening his book to look at his new word. Gerard. He remember how he'd reacted when he showed him. Gerard had squealed a little, running his fingers over the raised bumps.

"That's me, Frankie!" He'd said, smiling brightly. Frank had nodded, replying with, "Yeah, that's you- that's you princess." He'd added the princess as a joke. but Gerard didn't seem to mind, actually he seemed to like it.

"Frank's like my.. querencia." Gerard said, sitting down across from Frank. Frank perked up a little, he remembered what that word meant!

"I am?" He asked, smiling at Gerard. Gerard smiled back, nodding.

"My querencia." Donna and MIkey gave each other knowing looks. Because Jesus, it was so obvious they loved each other!

"Besides," Gerard commented, picking up his mug of tea the second his mother set it down. "You're callipygous."

"What?" Frank tilted his head. Donna and Mikey burst into laughter. "I dont- I don't know what that means!"

"He's saying you have a great ass!" Donna told him between laughs. "You're horrible, Gerard!"

Frank blushed deeply, sinking down in his seat. He wanted to curl up and die. Gerard thought he had a nice ass? Unbelievable.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard's parent's visit wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be, once they got past all the questions. It was actually kinda fun. They talked about a lot of things. Frank's favorite music, favorite shows, hobbies. And when Gerard left the room, they told him all about Gerard too, the things he didn't know.

"Yeah he can be a little sometimes." Mikey had said, a small smirk on his face at Frank's confused look. But he didn't have much time to elaborate because Gerard returned from the bathroom.

"I think Frank is a wonderful friend and a great influence on you Gee. Your relationship has my approval." His mother said making Gerard roll his eyes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Way.." Frank replied, a little flustered. Gerard patted his knee softly, then let his hand rest there.

"Your birthday is coming up soon! Is there anything you want, son?" Donald asked, managing to tear his eyes away from the television. Gerard shrugged and sighed.

"I dunno..I haven't thought about it." He said quietly. To be honest, he didn't think he wanted anything.

"Nonsense! We'll just have to surprise you then!" Donna exclaimed, "Donald, Mikey let's go shopping now!"

Mikey groaned a little, nearly breaking his usual "I'm fucking done with you' face but got up, the first to head out to the car.

"It was lovely meeting you Frank, we'll see on Gee's birthday all right?" Frank nodded and stood up to hug the woman. "Bye, Gerard, have fun." She winked at him playfully. Though Gerard couldn't see, he knew exactly what she did.

"Mom I love you, but kindly get the fuck out." She laughed and pulled Donald to leave the house. He sighed and flopped on the couch, laying his head on Frank's shoulder. Frank sighed as well, just as relieved that they were gone.

Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard. "That wasn't- that wasn't so bad." He grinned when Gerard whined a little, shaking his head.

"They're really embarrassing sometimes. Just wait until Christmas. Mom'll want you to come and she'll show you baby pictures and everything. It'll be horrifying." He groaned, nuzzling into Frank's chest.

He laughed, kissing the side of his head. "Well, I liked them," Frank smiled. "They were cool and didn't- and didn't ask as many.." He trailed off, sighing a little.

"Questions?"

"Yeah." He mumbled. "It's stupid."

"What is?"

"Aphasia! It's so- It's so fucking stupid!"

Gerard sat up, looking at Frank with a frown. "I can't even remember my own- my own fuckin' language. I forget things I should.." He waved his hands. "Whatever!"

"Frankie.." Gerard said softly. "It's not your fault."

"I know that!" He snapped at the boy. "But that- but that doesn't change anything! My mom still hates- still hates me! I can't even get a job for god's sake!"

"Frank, your mom does not hate you. And you shouldn't complain, you have me to help you."

"What about when I don't? And she does Gerard! She doesn't- she doesn't even think I really have aphasia, she thinks I'm faking it! What kind of insensitive asshole fakes something- fakes something like this?"

Gerard sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Frankie..even if she does, I don't. You're smart, Frankie. One of the smartest people I've ever met.."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! You and I both know aphasia doesn't affect your IQ. You're smart. You're kind, you're sweet and you're beautiful, Frankie.."

"Really?"

"Hell no," Gerard giggled. "I'm joking, of course you are! And you shouldn't doubt yourself.. I'll always be here for you.." Frank grinned at him, leaning up to kiss his nose.

"Thanks Gee.. you always know how to make me feel better."

Gerard blushed, shrugging. "It's nothing.. You're my best friend. That's what best friends are for!"


	5. Chapter 5

Frank was in a position where he couldn't move. If he did it'd ruin the moment. Gerard was sleeping. On Frank. He wrapped his arms around the boy, his eyes scanning his features. Gerard was literally the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He put every girl to shame with his thick lashes, cute little nose and pretty pink lips.

He bit his lip, running his fingers through his hair. He knew he loved Gerard and that Gerard loved him. He wasn't stupid, he'd seen the way he looked at him. "Frankie.." Gerard whimpered, rubbing at his eyes.

"What's up, Gee?"

"Frankie, I'm hungry.." He whimpered again, sniffling. Frank furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey..hey don't cry. I'll go- I'll go make something okay?" He said, kissing his forehead. Gerard nodded frowning, he held out his arms, making grabby hands at Frank when he got up. Frank sighed softly. "I don't know what you want.."

Gerard frowned. "Up!" He bounced on the bed, smiling up at him. Frank was confused as to why Gerard was acting like this, but complied nonetheless. He lifted him up with a soft grunt. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, cooing softly. He mumbled something else but Frank didn't hear.

He went down the stairs slowly so he didn't drop him and set him down in the kitchen. "Okay.." He breathed out. "What do you wanna eat?"

"Umm.. I-I wanna grilled cheese!" He squealed out, sitting in his chair. Frank nodded and turned around, getting the bread and cheese. As he prepared the sandwich and turned on the grill, he wondered why Gerard was acting like this. Normally, he knew how to make a grilled cheese for himself. Frank thought that was pretty amazing considering he couldn't see.

In a way, he seemed..smaller. "Fuck." He gasped quietly, flipping the sandwich. Was this what Mikey meant about him being 'little' sometimes? It wasn't that he minded, because it was Gerard after all but he wasn't expecting it to happen! He didn't even know how to take care of a real kid!

He put the sandwich on a plate and slid it over to Gerard. "Uh, Gee?"

"Hm?" Gerard hummed, taking a bite of his sandwich happily.

"H-how old- how old are you?"

Gerard furrowed up his eyebrows, fumbling with his fingers before holding up four. "Uhm, this many!" Frank nodded, sitting next to him.

Okay, so he was dealing with a four year old. His mom babysitted kids sometimes and he helped keep them entertained. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought?


	6. Chapter 6

Oh god was he wrong! After eating Gerard wanted juice and then he spilled it on himself and started crying because apparently, little Gerard did not like being dirty. Frank had given him a bath and turned away for literally one second to grab his shirt after letting his boxers on and then, just like that, he was gone!

"Gerard come on please!" Frank sighed, watching as the little ran away the running around the living room, screaming and laughing. He sighed and frowned. "W-well.. well I guess you can't- you can't help me make cupcakes!" That caught Gerard's attention quickly.

"Cupcakes?" He asked, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah and if you don't le me get you dressed then I won't- I won't let you help." Gerard whined, softly but sighed.

"Okay Frankie!" Frank smiled and walked over, pulling the shirt over his head. "B-but I don't wan' pants! I don't like them!" 

"Fine. But only this- but only this one time. Okay?"

"Uh-huh!" Gerard nodded eagerly, "Cupcakes now Frankie?" Frank took his hand, leading him to the kitchen. 

"Here sit down and I'll get the stuff." He hummed, pulling out a large bowl and all the ingredients. Gerard climbed up and sat down at the table, kicking his legs. 

"Hurry Frankie! Cupcakes!" He giggled, making grabby hands to where he assumed Frank was. Frank shook his head smiling, setting the bowl on the table and mixing the dry ingredients. 

"You can stir- can stir for me, that sound good?" 

"Yeah! Yeah!" Gerard cheered, nodding quickly. Frank laughed softly, cracking the eggs and putting whatever else was needed. He handed Gerard the spoon and put it in the bowl.

"Don't stir it too fast or it'll fly- it'll fly everywhere and then we won't have.." He waved his hands a little, rolling his eyes. Gerard would know what he meant anyway.

"Okay! I'll be the bestest stirrerer Frankie!" 

Frank pulled out the cupcake try and lined it. "You done stirring Gee?" 

"Mhm!" He turned around rolled his eyes. Gerard was sucking on the spoon. "Yummy! Wan' some?" He held the spoon out to Frank, grinning.

"In a minute, princess." Frank murmured, pouring the batter into the cupcake liners. Gerard blushed and giggled, burying his face in his hands. Frank smirked slightly, putting the tray into the oven.

"Frankie, Frankie! I wanna play! Will you play with me please?" Gerard stood in the chair on his knees, leaning over the table. "Please Frankie?" Frank took the spoon from Gerard and licked it clean.

"Whatever the princess wants," He said, tossing the spoon in the sink and grinning when Gerard squealed with joy. He was fucking adorable. Frank couldn't understand how he hadn't died of cuteness already!

Gerard climbed down from his chair and toddled off to his room, singing a Disney song to himself. Frank followed, keeping a hand on Gerard's back in case he fell. "I wanna play with ma' stuffies!" He said, pointing at a box under his bed. 

"Alright," Frank chuckled, pulling the box out. "Which ones baby?" Gerard flopped on the carpeted floor reaching into the box and feeling around. All the stuffies had very...unique looks to them. They didn't look bad just not what you'd expect a stuffie to look like. 

"Uhm this is Horny," Gerard held up a unicorn, "Mikey got him for me! A-and this is Mosfly!" Gerard held up a frog before handing him to Frank. 

So Frank spent the next 45 minutes learning the names of each and every one of Gerard's stuffies. "I think the cupcakes should be done- should be done now, Gee!" Frank checked the time on his phone.

Gerard gasped and bounced up and down. "Le's go Frankie!" Frank smiled at how excited he was and walked down the stairs, Gerard butt-bumping behind him.

"They're gonna be hot so we have to wait 'til they cool off a little, okay?" He grabbed some oven mitts and pulled the tray out, setting it on the counter.

"Can we frost 'em Frankie?" Gerard climbed into his seat, tucking his legs under his bum.

"What kind of- kind of frosting would you like?"

"Cream cheese! It's mah favorite frostin'!" Frank rummaged around in fridge and pulled out the frosting.

"Excellent choice, Princess Gee!" He ruffled his hair, chuckling.

"'M I a pretty princess?" 

"You're only the prettiest princess in the whole world!" Frank laughed, kissing the boy on the nose. "And by far the cutest," He added.

Gerard grinned shyly, "T-thank you Frankie!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of fucking all, Happy Birthday to Ray!!! They grow up so fast! Also, don't you just love Jared Direction??? (Jk jk don't kill me)

Frosting the cupcakes had been pretty frustrating for Gerard. He wanted to help but not being able to see proved a problem because the frosting ended up everywhere but the cupcake. In the end, Frank had frosted all the cupcakes with Gerard offering moral support so it felt like he was helping.

"You can do it Frankie!" Gerard smiled, kicking his legs. Soon Frank was finished.

"All done! Here you go, princess." Frank handed Gerard a cupcake, smiling.

"Yummy!" Gerard giggled, kicking his legs happily. Frank had one himself and a few minutes later Gerard finished his cupcake, bouncing in his chair. "Another one Frankie!" He squealed, reaching for another cupcake.

"No more Gee, we gotta save some for Mikey, remember?" Frank said, putting the cupcakes out of Gerard's reach. Gerard pouted, whining loudly.

"Bu' Frankieeeee!" 

"No more, Princess. How about- how about we watch-"

"Mulan! I wanna watch Mulan!" Gerard cut him off, running to the living room. Frank sighed, shaking his head. This was tiring. Was this how his mom felt when he was little? "F'ankie!" 

"Comin'!" He called, going into the living room and putting the CD in for Gerard. Frank sat on the couch and Gerard sat inbetween his legs. 

"I-I like Mushu, he's funny!" Gerard giggled, leaning back. Frank smiled running his fingers through Gerard's hair.

"I like him too. He's pretty cool- pretty cool for a dragon." So they watched the movie or Frank did. But somewhere around the time they left Mulan to literally freeze to death he found himself dozing off.

 

"Frankie! Frankie, Mikey's here!" Gerard crawled onto Frank's lap, poking his face. Frank grumbled under his breath, batting his hands away. "Frankie!" 

"W-wha'?" Frank opened his eyes slightly, looking up at the boy. Mikey leaned over, staring down at him. "What the fuck!?" Frank jumped a little, now wide awake.

"A 'hello' would be nice, Frankie." Mikey rolled his eyes, climbing over to sit next to him. "Been havin' fun?"

Gerard grinned and patted Mikey's leg, moving to sit on the floor again and play with his stuffies. "We made cupcakes!" 

Mikey smiled at his brother, "You did?"

"Uh huh! And we saved some for you!"

Frank rolled his eyes, laughing. "He wanted to eat them- eat them all. I made him save some."

"Nuh-uh! I didn't Frankie!" Mikey chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Thank you. I'm sure you worked really hard on them."

"I'm fuckin' exhausted, Moikey.." Frank groaned. "Hold me?" 

"Ew, no." Mikey scrunched up his nose, pushing Frank away. 

"You're so mean- so mean to me!" Mikey rolled his eyes, pulling Frank into a hug. 

"Go back to sleep, asshole."

Gerard gasped, "Mikey! You said a naughty word!" He smacked Mikey's knee. "Tha's bad!"

Frank snorted, nuzzling into Mikey's chest. "Bad Mikey." He mumbled tiredly. Mikey smacked Frank upside the head with a smirk.

Mikey managed to get Gerard down for a nap after he moved Frank off of him. After that he went to eat some cupcakes. He at all eight and left two for Frank and Gerard because that'd be the nice thing to do. "Mikey! I wanna play outside!" Gerard whined, standing the kitchen doorway, rubbing his eyes. 

Mikey sighed, "Put some pants on."

"No! I don't like pants!" 

"Then you're not going outside." Gerard pouted. 

"Shorts?" 

"Fine. Now hurry up before I change my mind." Gerard smiled and then ran to his room. "And no running up the stairs!" Mikey yelled.

He went back into the living room, picking up Gerard's toys because holy shit he was messy. Gerard ran into the living room and jumped on top of Mikey's back, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Mikey let out a groan, holding onto his legs. "Jesus Christ, Gee."

"Let's go, my loyal steed!" Gerard shouted, holding am arm in the air. Mikey huffed softly, but complied, heading outside to the backyard. Gerard was going to be the literal death of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for Badly Broken and Logophile may be a bit slow as I am currently working on a new story! Thank you so much for reading.

"Frank! Your mom's calling!" Mikey yelled, stirring the pot of shells and cheese he was making. "Frank!"

"I heard you the first time!" Frank yelled back, grabbing his phone. Gerard whined softly, pullin on Frank's shirt. "I'll be back- be back in a minute Gee, okay?" The boy pouted but nodded a little, going back to playing with his stuffies. He liked it when Mikey and Frank payed attention to him.

"Hello?"

"Frank? Where are you!?"

"Gee's house, why?"

"Don't you remember what today is? Your father is coming to visit!" Frank's eyes widened.

"Shit I'm so sorry, I totally- totally forgot."

"Wow. Not only can't you remember words, you also can't remember the day your dad comes to visit. Every goddamn year." She snapped. "Just hurry up and get here." She hung up angrily.

He sighed and picked Gerard up, walking into the kitchen. "Mikey? I gotta go."

Gerard looked up at him, "No! Don't go!"

"I gotta go, Gee. My mom's- my mom's upset with me already."

"Don't worry, Frank. I'll take care of Gee until you get back." Mikey said, putting a bowl of shells and cheese in fron of Gerard. Frank smiled and nodded gratefully. He kissed Gerard's cheek and sighed, leaving the house.

His father and mother had divorced nearly five years ago and his father came to visit once a year, more if he could. He wasn't a bad guy, Frank just didn't like that he could only see him once a year. He walked the whole way home, upset that he had to leave Gee. He missed him already.

"Frank is that you?" His mom called when he opened the door.

"Yeah!" He walked into the kitchen, smiling weakly at his dad. "Dad."

"Frank." His father nodded at him. Frank sat down at the table, sighing. "What have you been up to then?"

"Nothing- nothing much."

"Frank's got a new friend! Jared was it? He's blind. They've been hanging out a lot lately."

"Gerard." Frank corrected his mother.

"That's wonderful, my boy! I trust he treats you well?"

Frank blushed. "We're not dating, dad!"

"Not yet." His father said, raising his eyebrows. Frank rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"He'a pretty cool. He's like- he's like a walking dictionary. He'a been teaching me new words and stuff." Frank Sr. nodded.

"That's good. Perhaps your aphasia will improve?"

"I hope so. He needs to get a job." His mother sighed. Frank and his father rolled their eyes. He couldn't blame his father for divorcing his mom. She was a pessimistic bitch. Frank's phone started ringing. He rose his eyebrows, it was Mikey.

"What's up Moikey?" He asked, a little alarmed to hear crying and screaming in the background. "Is Gee okay? Did he get hurt?"

"Ow! Gerard stop that now!" Frank held the phone away from uis ear flinching. "Jesus fucking Christ! Frank you need to get here! He won't listen- ow! I said fucking stop Gerard! He won't listen to me and he only wants you!"

"Put him on the phone." Frank narrowed his eyes a little.

"F-frankie!" Gerard sobbed into the phone. "Frankie I want you!"

"Gerard." Frank said sternly, getting up to go into the living room. "You need to be a good boy and listen to Mikey. Bad boys don't- Bad boys don't get rewards."

Gerard whimpered. "B-bu' Frankie I w-want you!"

"I know princess and I'll be back soon. But until- but until then you need to behave and do what Mikey tells you, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes.. 'm sorry.."

"Good. Say you're sorry to Mikey too." Frank made his voice softer, he didn't want to be too harsh on him. "How about you make me something? I'm sure Mikey will help you and- will help you and then you can give it to me when I come back?"

"Okay! I'll make something pretty for you Frankie!" Gerard giggled, now much happier.

"And be good."

"I will, p'omise!"

"I'll se you later princess. Bye." Frank hung up and headed back into the kitchen. "W-what?"

His parents were staring at him like he was a ghost. "Who were you talking to?" His mother asked.

"Gerard. Why?" He asked, shrugging. "I have to go soon- go soon, he misses me."

"You can go now. Your mother and I have things to talk about anyway." His father smiled, turning to his mother. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes. You should go Frank," His mother smiled weakly. He got up from the table.

"O-okay?" He headed for the door, confused. They were up to something and he knew it. But what?


	9. Chapter 9

"No. No you're- you're fucking crazy!"

"Frank.."

"Don't 'Frank' me! I can't just leave Gerard!"

His mother frowned, "This is what's best for you Frank, your dad can get you a speech therapist and-"

"I'm not going!" Frank glared at her. "Dad lives halfway across- halfway across the fucking country!"

"It's only California, Frank, besides you'll still get to visit!"

"Yeah! Once a fucking year!" He snapped, getting up from the couch. His mother stepped back crossing her arms.

"Your father went back to L.A. for a few days to get everything ready, when he comes back you're leaving with him."

"I fucking hate you." He turned to leave the house, slamming the door behind him. They couldn't do this to him! He didn't want to go to L.A., he wanted to stay here and be with Gerard! He stopped at the park and walked over to the lake to wait for Gerard.

"Frankie!"

"Over here Gerard." Mikey said, leading him over to the bench Frank was sitting on.

"Hey Gerard.." Frank smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"What's wrong Frank?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "My mom wants me to move in with my dad."

"What's so bad about that?"

"He lives- he lives in L.A.!" Gerard and Mikey frowned.

"B-but I don't want you to go.." Gerard whispered. "You gotta stay!"

"I don't think he has much of a choice, Gee.." Mikey patted his back. 

"He went to L.A. to get stuff- to get stuff ready and then he's coming back to get me.." 

"But my birthday! You have to be here for my birthday, Frankie!" Gerard exclaimed. "You'll be here won't you?"

"I-I dunno if I'll be able to.." He said quietly, twiddling his thumbs. He'd been looking forward to Gerard's birthday, he'd gotten him his present before hand and everything! 

Gerard buried his face in his hands. Frank pulled the boy onto his lap, hugging him close. Gerard sobbed into his neck. "Don't cry, princess." Frank rubbed his back, standing up. 

"I don't want you to g-go!" He wailed, wrapping his arms around Frank's neck. Frank sighed softly, bouncing him to try and get him to calm down.

It took awhile but he eventually fell asleep. Mikey sighed, pulling his hands away from massaging his temples. "Come on Frank.. We gotta get him home."  
Mikey was just as upset as Frank and Gerard were, first of all Gerard really loved Frank and second of all, Frank was his friend too! 

They were silent the whole drive to Gerard and Mikey's house. Mikey carried Gerard inside and up to his room and Frank sat on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest. "What are we gonna do?" He asked quietly when Mikey entered the living room. 

"I don't know. There's really no way around it. You gotta do what your parents say, Frankie."

"I know but...you and Gerard.. I don't- I don't want to leave you." He looked up at Mikey, frowning. "I'll miss you guys." Mikey stared at him for a moment.

"Yeah.." He leaned forward ruffling Frank's hair. "You're pretty cool.. for an oompa loompa." Frank glared at him and lunged forward tackling him onto the couch.

"'M not an oompa loompa!" He laughed, smushing his hands all over Mikey's face. Mikey smacked his hands away, grinning. Before either of them knew what was happening, Mikey's lips were pressed against his. Frank gripped onto Mikey's shirt, whimpering softly. 

Mikey pushed Frank down, deepening the kiss. When he did pull away, Frank gasped for air, staring up at Mikey with wide eyes. Mikey just smirked and got off of his body. "Oompa loompa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DID THIS BECOME FRAYCEST!?!?!?


	10. Chapter 10

Frank sighed, laying his head on Mikey's shoulder. His dad had called saying he was coming to get Frank today. Gerard was sitting on his lap, hugging him tightly. He'd finally stopped crying. "Can't you stay 'til after my birthday?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

"I wish.. Mom won't- mom won't let me. But I can give you your present now and we'll talk every single day!" Gerard smiled weakly.

"It won't be the same." He sighed. "I don't even wanna celebrate my birthday this year."

Frank kissed his forehead and moved him off of his lap. He went upstairs to his room and opened his drawer, pulling out a book. He went back downstairs and sat down between Gerard and Mikey, putting the book on Gerard's lap.

"What is it?" Gerard ran his fingers over it, smiling.

"It's a texture book! I made- I made it for you!" He grinned, watching Gerard open the book and run his fingers over all the different things on the pages.

"I love it! Thank you Frankie!" He hugged Frank tightly, squealing a little. "I'll never go anywhere without it!" Frank hugged him back, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it,"

"Frank, your dad's here!" His mom called. He pulled away frowning and got up from the couch, Gerard and Mikey following him.

He grabbed his bag and followed his dad who was carrying the rest out to his car. Gerard stood next to Mikey, clutching his book to his chest. He felt like crying again. Mikey leaned down, kissing the top of his head. "It'll be okay, Gee."

Frank closed the trunk and sighed. It was now or never. He ran up to Gerard and kissed him, cradling his face in his hands. Gerard leaned in, closing his eyes. When Frank pulled away, he hugged him again. "I'll call you guys the- call you guys the second I get there, okay?"

He hugged Mikey and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He waved and went back and got into the car, closing the door. "You ready to go Frank?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Frank snapped, crossing his arms. "Let's just go." Gerard and Mikey watched the car pull out and drive off. Not even thirty seconds later Gerard was crying again.

"H-he's gone Mikey!" He sobbed, burying his face in Mikey's chest. Mikey sighed rubbing his back.

"Let's head home. We can watch Mulan and I'll even play with you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah and you can stay up until Frank calls too." Gerard smiled a little, wiping his nose.

"Okay.." He followed Mikey and got into his car, putting his book in his lap. He missed Frank already.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mikey! Mikey! Frankie's calling!" Gerard shrieked, answering Mikey's phone quickly. "Frankie!"

"Hey, Princess." Frank laughed, "How are- how are you?"

"I miss you sooo much! B-but Mikey played dollies with me and we watched Mulan!" 

"You did? That's.."

"Wonderful? I know! Is it nice there Frankie? You'll send lots of pictures right?"

"I wouldn't dream- wouldn't dream of not sending pictures! I'll send lots and lots for you and Mikey."

"Yay! I love you Frankie. After my birthday my mama said that we could come to L.A. to see you!"

"Really?" 

"Yeah, cuz my paw-paw and granny live there and it's gonna be their anniversary! They've been together for a whole 60 years!"

"That's a really long time. When's that?" Frank asked, ready to mark the day on the calendar in his new room.

"Um, the twenty-seventh!" Frank circled the twenty-seventh with a smile.

"That's not too long from now. Where's Mikey?"

"Mikey! Frankie wants to talk to you!" Gerard yelled. Mikey sighed and came downstairs, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." He took the phone Gerard. "What's up oompa loompa?"

"I'm not a fucking oompa loompa, goddammit."

"Well hello to you too. Really Frank, you should learn some manners if you want to come to my grandparents anniversary party." Mikey chuckled, watching Gerard stand up on the couch to touch his wet hair. 

"Why do I even like you?" Frank groaned.

"Because I'm smokin' hot and have the sharpest jawline in NJ. You get that speech therapist yet?" 

"Ew. Yeah. His name's Ray or somethin'. We're gonna be- gonna be starting tomorrow. Dad said he's gonna be my tutor too."

"Gerard stop." Mikey swatted his hands away from his towel. "I'm going up to get dressed, behave. Well at least you don't have to be around shitty teens." Mikey said, walking upstairs to his room.

"Yeah but I have to deal with shitty Ray."

"You haven't even met the guy, oompa. Don't be so pessimistic."

"Whatever, fine." Frank huffed, rolling his eyes.

"I heard that eye roll. You're just begging for a spanking aren't you?" He teased, grinning as he pulled on his boxers and pants.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Frank laughed. "Don't hit too hard daddy!" He said cheekily.

"Ew. You hittin' on me?" 

"Frank!" Frank groaned softly.

"I gotta go. Tell Gee I love him."

"'Kay bye."

"I love you too." Frank hung up the phone. Mikey finished getting dressed and went back downstairs.

"What did Frankie say?" Gerard bounced on the couch, holding his book tightly.

"He wanted me to tell a certain little person that he loves them very much. I wonder who that could be?" Mikey grinned, flopping on the couch and tickling Gerard.

Gerard burst into giggles, "That's me! Frankie loves me!" He squealed through his laughter. Mikey blew raspberries on his tummy which only made him laugh harder. "Moikeyyyy I can't breathe!" He giggled.

Mikey pulled back with a grin. Gerard gasped for air, moving to sit on Mikey's lap. "Do y'think Frankie'll be my daddy, Mikey?" He asked, laying his head on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey wrapped his arms around Gerard.

"Well of course! You're the cutest, nicest, sweetest little in the whole world. Frankie would be stupis if he didn't wanna be your daddy," Gerard giggled at that.

"Frankie's not stupid!" 

"He's very smart and that's why when you ask him, he'll say yes. That and I'll kill him for saying no."

"Mikey!" Mikey kissed Gerard on the nose and lifted him up, carrying him upstairs.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed. You've got school tomorrow." Gerard whined softly, pouting. "You can sleep with me tonight if you want," Mikey added, realizing Gerard was probably used to someome sleeping next to him.

"Okay!" Gerard chirped, allowing Mikey to help him change into pajamas. "I love you Moikey!"

"Love you too, babe." Mikey mumbled, leading Gerard to his room and climbing into bed next to him. Gerard rolled over, laying his head on Mikey'a chest, draping a leg over his waist. Mikey sighed softly, running his fingers through Gerard's hair. 

"Mikey do you miss Frankie too?" He asked quietly. 

"Yeah. How could I not? I like that oompa loompa."

"Is that why you kissed 'im?" Mikey groaned a little. "It was cute!"

"Gee. Go to sleep."

"But Moikey. You gotta kiss me too! That way it's fair 'cuz Frankie kissed the both of us!"

Mikey looked down at Gerard and rose an eyebrow. "We're brothers."

"So?"

"Incest is illegal here, you know that right?"

"Nuh uh." Mikey sighed, he was right. Not about the kissing, the incest. 

"Fine. But just one and then you go to sleep." Gerard squealed a little and leaned up, pressing a quick kiss to Mikey's lips before laying back down, nuzzling into his side.

"Night night Mikey." He murmured.

"Night Gee.."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Chester. His death hit me pretty hard, if you guys ever need anyone to talk to, DM me on my Twitter. I'm on there almost all the time and I'll talk about anything you need or want to.

Frank crossed his arms, staring out the window in the library. He wanted to call Mikey and Gerard but his dad said he couldn't until after his lessons are done. Ray was supposed to arrive any second and he was more than anxious. "Frank?" 

He looked up to see a guy with an afro and a kind smile. "I'm Ray, your speech therapist and teacher." He set his things down on the table and sat down across from Frank. "Your aphasia isn't as bad as others, so that's good and while we can't cure it, we can improve it."

"What..um..what are- what are we gonna do?" Frank sat, up leaning forward to watch Ray as pulled out a deck of cards with pictures and words on them.

"We're gonna play a game. I'm gonna show you a card with a word on it and you have to name the opposite of the word. Like hot and cold." Ray spoke slowly, like Gerard did, giving Frank enough time to comprehend and understand what he was saying.

"Okay." Frank nodded. 

 

They played for nearly an hour, Ray helping Frank whenever he needed it. "How about we take a break and go out for lunch?" Ray asked, putting the cards away. 

"That sounds good," Frank said, standing up. He was exhausted. The fame was fun but really hard too. He hoped he didn't have to play it every day. 

"So, any friends back in Belleville?" Ray asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder and leading Frank downstairs and out the front door.

"Yeah..just some guys I like."

"Guys?" Ray rose an eyebrow. "As in two?"

Frank blushed but nodded. "Yup." 

Ray winced. "Ooh. That has to be hard."

"They're brothers." 

"Brothers?" Ray laughed. "Jesus Christ man." Frank rolled his eyes. 

"I kissed- I kissed them both. And I know they both like me.."

Ray wrapped an arm around Frank, leading him inside a small diner. "Then the answer is simple, Frank. Date them both."

"At the same time?"

"Well, duh. Don't be daft, it doesn't suit you. Just find out if they like each other too, even just a little bit." They sat at one of the booths in the corner of the diner. 

"Aren't poly- aren't poly relationships hard?" Frank sighed, laying his head on the table. 

"All relationships are hard," Ray laughed, patting his head. "But I know you can make it work. You're a smart kid and I'm sure they are too."

Frank smiled, he really liked Ray. "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for, kiddo."

 

As soon as they got back from lunch, Ray told Frank he was going to get ready and set up for Math. Frank took that time to go up to his room and call Mikey.

"Hello?" Mikey grumbled, groggily. Frank shuddered, a light blush dusting his cheeks because fuck, Mikey sounded hot. 

"H-hi! Did I wake- I wake you up?"

"Yes. But whatever, how are you doing?" 

"Okay. Ray's pretty cool. Is Gee doing okay?" Frank bit his lip, chewing on the soft skin.

"Eh. More or less. He misses you a lot. He's playing right now, kid's a pain in the ass." Mikey said, walking downstairs. Frank laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Wore you out." He grinned, "Can I talk- Can I talk to him?" 

"Gerard, Frankie wants to talk to you!" Mikey handed the phone to Gerard, who squealed.

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie! I miss you sooooo much! B-but um Mikey took me to get new stuffies a-and I gotted one that reminded me of you! When you come back can we get a puppy Frankie?"

"Oh, uh. That's up to Mikey, Gee. We'll have- We'll have to ask him." Gerard whined a little.

"Okaaay! I can't wait to see you Frankie!" Mikey shook his head, walking to the kitchen to start on lunch.

Gerard suddenly gasped softly. "Frankie guess what?"

"What is it princess?"

"I kissed Moikey!" Gerard whisper-yelled so Mikey couldn't hear him. Frank chuckled softly.

"You did? Did you like it?"

"Uh-huh! But I miss your kissies too. I like Mikey!" 

"Do you like Mikey like you like me, princess?"

"Umm.." Gerard thought for a moment. "Yeah! Is that bad Frankie?"

"Of course not, baby. I was just- was just wondering."

"Do you like Mikey too? Like you like meee?" Gerard giggled.

Frank laughed, "Yes I do, princess." He heard Gerard squeal loudly.

"Tha's good Frankie, cuz Mikey likes you too! Frankie?" 

"Hm?" 

"Will you bee my daddy? Pretty please?" Frank smiled brightly.

"I thought you'd- thought you'd never ask! I have to get back to class now, okay? I'll call you tonight,"

"Okay! Bye daddy!" Gerard giggled softly, Frank hung up and went back to the library. "Mikey!" 

"Huh?" Mikey called. Gerard ran into the kitchen smiling.

"Frankie's mah daddy now!" He squealed, bouncing up and down. Mikey smiled, and nodded.

"That's great, Gee. Told you he was smart."

"A-and I told him that I kissed you and that I like you like I like him and Frankie said that he likes you too!" Gerard spoke quickly, sitting down in his chair. Mikey tried not to show that he was happy.

"That's great." Mikey said, putting a plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of the boy. "Eat up, then I'll take you to the park."

"Yay!" Gerard cheered, taking the fork from Mikey. He was very happy that Frankie said yes and happy that he'd get to see him soon. And Mikey was too.


	13. Chapter 13

Today was the day. The twenty-seventh. Frank was nervous as hell. Right now, he was at the airport with Ray waiting for Mikey and Gerard and their family. "Calm down Frank. You've seen them a billion times."

"I know that." Frank snapped, crossing his arms. "I just haven't- I just haven't seen them in awhile and I'm nervous." 

"Don't be, kid. They're gonna love you as much as they did when they left." Ray smiled, ruffling Frank's hair. Frank sighed and nodded, giving Ray a small grin. He was grateful to have him.

He grinned when he saw Mikey carrying Gerard on his back and waved eagerly. "Mikey!" Mikey smirked at him sending shivers down his spine as he walked over. 

"Frankie!" Gerard giggled, waving a little. Mikey leaned down, pecking Frank on the cheek and let Gerard down.

"Gee!" Frank hugged Gerard, laughing when he nuzzled into his neck.

"Missed you daddy.." He mumbled. Donna and Donald came up, carrying the luggage.

"Frank! It's lovely to see you." Donna greeted him, pulling him onto a hug once Gerard let go. "And who's this?"

"I'm Ray, Frank's teacher. It's wonderful to meet you Mrs. and Mr. Way." Ray shook both of their hands, smiling brightly.

"Lovely to meet you. We should be going, granny and paw paw won't be happy if we're late." Donna said. "Come on, Donny, let's head over. Remember, party starts at 7. Don't be late, boys." She called over her shoulder.

"We should go to the beach!" Gerard squealed once she was gone. "Mom doesn't like me to go because I might get water in my eyes." 

Mikey shrugged, slinging his and Gerard's bag over his shoulder. 

"Oh yeah! Ray was gonna take- was gonna take me to one anyway! Come on!" Frank headed for the airport exit, leading them out to Ray's car. Gerard held Mikey's hand tightly, humming softly.

He was so excited to see Frank again! They all piled into the car and Ray drove back to Frank's house. "Frankie. My momma said we can stay with you if you want!" 

"Really? That's awesome!" Frank grinned, smiling back at Gerard. "I missed you two a lot."

"I missed you more! I was feeling really saudade y'know." Gerard pouted, laying his head on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey was asleep, his head laying against the window.

"Saudade?"

"Mhm. It's like a deep emotional state where you really long for someone."

Frank smiled, shaking his head. Gerard was too cute. "I was feeling that too, princess." Gerard smiled brightly, giggling.

 

"Frankie! Your house is so big!" Gerard exclaimed, holding his hand out of the open window. Frank rose an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that, princess?" He opened the door and helped Gerard out, Mikey sliding out after him. 

"Cuz it sounds different. Can we go inside now?" He bounced up and down. Mikey rubbed his face and nodded.

"I'm fuckin' tired. I wanna lay down." Frank laughed and lead them inside. He took Gerard's hand and led them up to his room on the far side of the house. 

Mikey shrugged off their bag and flopped on Frank's bed with a groan. Frank chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Asshole."

"Oompa loompa." Mikey grumbled, putting up a hand to flip him off. 

"Come on Gee, I'll show you- show you around." Frank patted Mikey on the back and took Gerard's hand leading him out of the room to let Mikey sleep. He couldn't wait to go the beach with them. He secretly really wanted to see Mikey shirtless. But don't tell.


	14. Chapter 14

The party was only going to last two hours, it was elderly people after all. But the three were fine with that. Gerard was wandering around his grandparents house, running his finger across the walls. He knew this place like the back of his hand. 

"Donald, no!" He heard his mother say sharply. "What sort of idea is that?"

"Look, Mikey is only going to get worse, how much longer do you think he can hide this from Gerard and Frank?"

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows and moved closer to the doorway, watching out for the vase on the stand next to the door. "That doesn't mean he should be in a asylum! He hasn't done anything wrong." 

"And what about when he does? Then what? What if he hurts Gerard? Frank? Someone else?" Donald snapped. "Don't be stupid Donna. We have to keep our kids safe."

"Mikey won't be safe in an asylum! Do you know what they do to people there?" Gerard had heard enough, he ran back down the way he came and went to the kitchen. What were they talking about? Why would Mikey have to go to an asylum? Was he crazy? 

He didn't realize he was breathing hard until a hand was on his shoulder. It was Mikey. "Gerard, are you okay?" He flinched and nodded shakily.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the beach." He smiled at Mikey. "I'm gonna go talk to paw paw." Mikey rose an eyebrow but nodded, letting Gerard go.

Gerard made his way to his grandpa's study and walked inside. "Paw paw?"

"Oh! Gerard is that you?" The old man looked up from his desk with a toothy grin.

"Yeah.. can I ask you something?"

"Of course, come here my boy." Paw paw motioned him over, sometimes he forgor Gerard couldn't see. Gerard walked over and hopped up to sit on the desk. "What is it?"

"Is something wrong with Mikey?"

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Paw paw chuckled.

"I heard mom and dad talking. Dad wants to send Mikey to an asylum..why?" He could hear the frown on his paw paw's face. "Paw paw?"

"It's something I shouldn't be telling you about. But I suppose since he is your brother.." Paw paw sighed. "Mikey has.." 

 

Frank laughed, shoving some more cubed cheeses into his mouth. They were so good! Mikey shook his head with a smile. "Good?"

"Hell yeah! Are those butternuts?" Mikey suddenly felt angry. He growled softly and walked away. Frank l turned to look at him, confused. He felt like breaking something. He needed to break something. 

He fisted his hands in his hair, kicking the wall. He didn't bring his meds with him! He went down to the basement and slammed the door behind him, letting out a frustrated scream. He looked through his grandpa's toolbox until he found an exacto knife.

He slid the blade up and sliced at his upper arm before throwing it onto the ground. He just needed to let it all out. Paw paw had put up punching bags for this very reason. He growled in frustration, punching one of the bags with every ounce of strength he had. 

 

"Frank! Do you know where Mikey is?" Donna asked walking up to him. 

"Nope. He walked off- walked off a little while ago though." Frank pointed in the direction he had went.

"Thank you." Donna said quickly, rushing in the direction of the basment. "Mikey are you down here? Oh god.." She muttered, pulling out her phone and texting Donald to come down to the basement. This wasn't good at all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning!! This ** marks where the smut begins and ends!

Mikey was lying on the floor, blood on his arm and a lighter in hand. He had tired himself out. "Mikey are you okay?" Donna didn't move closer. His eyes slid up to look at her.

"Go away." He flicked the lighter on and off, looking at the flame. 

"You didn't bring your meds with you did you?" 

"What does it matter? I don't need them." Mikey mumbled softly, "I'm okay Mom, really." He sighed and sat up. "I found one of my Lithium pills in paw paw's tool box. I'm okay now." 

Donald rushed down the stairs. "Mikey! What the hell!" 

Mikey stumbled to his feet, rubbing his eyes. "I'm fine, just tired now." He shoved past his father and went upstairs. 

"I told you Donna! He's gonna hurt somebody one day! We need to get him some help!"

"The lithium pills are working just fine! He's had less and less mood swings and emotional reactions!"

"Whatever, I'm still-"

"No you are not. I will call when I think the pills aren't working anymore." Donna snapped at him. "Got it?"

"Yes." Donald sighed, following her upstairs. 

Gerard was talking to Frank when Mikey came up. "Mikey what happened to your arm?" Frank asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine. I cut myself on accident." He stretched, stifling a yawn. "Can we go? I'm exhausted." 

"You slept before we left." Gerard said, crossing his arms. Frank rolled his eyes, jabbing Gerard lightly.

"Yeah we can go. Let me- let me just say bye to paw paw and granny." Frank smiled and went off to say his goodbyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me..?" Gerard asked softly, frowning.

"Tell you what?"

"About your mental disorder. You kept it a secret.."

"How'd you find out?" Mikey frowned, running a hand through his hair.

"I heard mom and dad talking about sending you to an asylum. I asked paw paw."

Mikey groaned softly. "Dad keeps telling me I should go.."

"You can't leave us Mikey.. You can't leave me and Frank." Gerard wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist. 

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He kissed the top of Gerard's head sighing. He glared at his mom and dad, lifting Gerard up into his arms. "Let's head back." 

Frank came back to join them and got into the car to drive them back to his house. He noticed Mikey's hands twitching and shaking every few minutes. Gerard had of course told him about Mikey's disorder and he was a little upset that he hadn't told them, but he knew Mikey didn't want them to worry.

Gerard was asleep by the time they arrived and Mikey carried him to Frank's room and laid him in the bed before going down to the kitchen. Frank stood in the doorway frowning. "Mikey?"

"Hm?" Mikey poured himself a cup of coffee and turned to look at Frank.

"Why didn't- why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm fine."

Frank glared at him moving closer. "You're not! You have a..whatever and we had- we had the right to know about it!" Mikey narrowed his eyes putting his coffee cup down.

"Did you really?" He hummed, tilting his head. Frank chewed on his lip, shuddering.

"Yes we did! What if your- what if your mom and dad take you away? Then what? You can't just leave us you bastard!" Frank went to slap him, but Mikey caught his hand, frowning. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

"You aren't the boss of me, Mikey." Frank spat, pulling hand away. Mikey smirked.

**SMUT STARTS**  
"Oh really?" His fingers tangled in Frank's hair, making a tight fist before he kissed Frank roughly. The shorter of them whimpered, his arms snaking around Mikey's neck. Mikey lifted him up, breaking the kiss only to take Frank upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

He dropped Frank on the bed and started pulling off his shirt. "Strip." Frank swallowed the lump in his throat and obeyed quickly. Mikey undressed until he only had his boxers left and crawled onto the bed, running his hand up Frank's leg. "Such a good boy for me, hm?"

Frank nodded eagerly, licking his lips. "Use your words, babe."

"Y-yes sir." He breathed out, finding he loved when Mikey was like this. Dominate and rough. He hadn't had that in a long time.

"If you're a good boy and make me cum, I'll fuck you as hard as you want. You like that?" Mikey purred, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Frank shivered, moving to lay on his stomach between Mikey's legs. 

He wrapped his hands around the base of Mikey's cock, rubbing up and down slowly. He dipped his tongue into the slit of his cock and wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking teasingly. Mikey groaned, sliding a hand into Frank's hair. "Good boy.." He growled lowly.

Frank hollowed his cheeks, taking more of Mikey inside his mouth. Mikey watched with hooded lids, his eyes dark with lust and a hint of love and admiration for the boy. "You gonna let fuck your mouth?" It was more of a statement than a question but Frank nodded, pulling up to swirl his tongue and lick up the base of his cock. 

Mikey fisted his hand in Frank's hair, allowing the boy enough time to take him back into his mouth. He then thrusted up into his mouth, his hips moving quickly. Frank's fists clenched, holding onto the sheets, he was trying not to gag but it was hard when your mouth was being fucked ruthlessly. 

It wasn't long before he felt that familiar coil of pleasure in his stomach. "A-ah fuck.." His pace faltering as he tossed his head back. "Such a good boy.." Frank's hands slid up, holding onto his thighs with a soft, choked whimper. Mikey let out a low groan, his body tensing. He rode out his orgasm, before pulling out Frank's mouth.

"Did such a good job for me.." He panted, wiping some cum from Frank's lips. Frank licked the cum off Mikey's thumb and smiled weakly. He knew his throat was going to ache like hell tomorrow. But it was worth it to make Mikey feel good.

"You gonna fuck- gonna fuck me now?" Frank asked hoarsely, crawling up to straddle Mikey's hips. Mikey grinned at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Still have to prep you. Ass up and spread 'em," Mikey lifted Frank up and laid him on his stomach. Frank rose up onto his knees and spread his legs. "Good boy." Mikey praised him, grabbing his pants from off the floor and pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

"Seriously?" Frank laughed. Mikey rose an eyebrow, smacking his thigh. 

"I could go dry if you'd like." He squirted some lube on his fingers. The shorter male huffed softly. "That's what I thought." He circled the male's hole with the tip of his finger, barely dipping in. Frank moaned softly, his face flushed pink.

Mikey took his sweet time stretching and opening Frank up. He liked seeing the boy writhe and moan his name. He finally pulled his fingers out when he knew Frank was about to cum. "S-sir..please." Frank whimpered, jerking his hips when Mikey's fingers touched his prostate.

"Okay, hold on baby." Mikey purred, tearing open the condom and sliding it over his cock. He rubbed his cock a bit before positioning it at the boy's hole and sliding in. Frank moaned, burying his face in the pillow. 

"F-fuck." Frank gasped out. Mikey smirked snapping his hips forward, not even waiting for the boy to adjust to him. He fisted a hand in Frank's hair, pulling his head back. The boy bit back a moan, his toes curling. He arched his back up and made a needy moan.

He was so fucking hot, Mikey didn't even know what to say anymore. He leaned down and wrapped his hands around Frank's throat from behind. Frank nearly died when Mikey did that. "C-can I please touch- touch myself sir?" He choked out, feeling tears springing in his eyes. 

"You don't get to cum until I say so," Mikey growled darkly, slamming his hips against Frank's. All you could hear was the slapping of skin on skin and their occasional moans and groans. 

Frank was seeing stars, the edges of his vision going black. "Please let me cum!" He begged, gasping for air when Mikey let go of his throat and took hold of his cock. 

"You're gonna be a good boy for me?" 

"Y-yes sir!" Frank sobbed, his legs quivering. 

"And you're gonna do exactly what I tell you to?"

Frank nodded. "Yes! Please, please let- please let me cum!" He pleaded, burying his face in the pillow. Mikey pumped his cock quickly, speeding up his thrusts. It wasn't long before Frank let out a loud, muffled moan, reaching down push Mikey's hand away. Mikey slowed down his thrusts, licking his lips.  
**SMUT OVER**

He pulled out and pulled off the condom, tying it up and tossing it in the trash bin. "C'mere Frankie," Frank crawled over, lifting his arms. Mikey rolled his eyes and lifted Frank up, carrying him into the bathroom in the room. He set Frank down on the counter and turned on the shower. 

"'M sleepy.." Frank whined, rubbing at his eyes.

"We have to clean up before we go lay down." Mikey stated, pulling Frank down and pushing him into the shower. 

"Okay.." He huffed softly. He had a tiny smile on his face, because who wouldn't be happy after having sex? Mikey kept his resting bitch face but he was smiling on the inside, because he really loved Frank. He was a very good boy after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Frank shuffled into the kitchen late that morning, wiping sleep from his eyes. "You're finally awake! You slept forever Frank, Ray's gonna take us to the beach soon."

"Sorry.." Frank smiled sheepishly, blushing when Mikey smirked at him, taking a drink of his coffee. Frank flipped him off and sat down at the table wincing. 

"You feel okay, Frankie?" Mikey asked teasingly, ruffling his hair. The shorter male stuck his tongue out at Mikey, reaching out and taking his coffee cup.

"Fuck off, asshat." He huffed, drinking the rest of Mikey's coffee. Gerard giggled and reached out to hug Frank. Frank kissed Gerard softly. "I'll go find- go find my swim suit." 

"Okay! Hurry Frankie so we can go!" Gerard bounced in his seat, finishing up his cereal. Mikey ran his fingers through the boy's hair, refilled his coffee cup and sat next to him. "Mikey?"

"What?" Gerard pouted, crossing his arms.

"When do you think Frankie will fuck me?" Mikey nearly choked on his coffee. 

"Fuckin' hell! I don't know!" He coughed, wiping his watery eyes. "Jesus Christ Gee, you don't just ask when a person's gonna fuck you!"

"Why not? I want him to." Gerard frowned, patting his brother's back.

"Then ask him, don't be stupid!" His brother whined, crossing his arms.

"What if he doesn't want to?"

"Why wouldn't he? He's a sl- Nevermind." Mikey shook his head, kissing the boy's cheek. "I'm sure he'd like to."

"I found it!" Frank ran, or limped really considering his ass still hurt, into the kitchen. Mikey smiled at him and nodded. Ray poked his head into the kitchen.

"Hey, we're just about ready, you guys can get in the car now if you want." Gerard cheered, getting up from his chair and reaching for Mikey's hand. Frank laughed and followed Ray outside, Mikey and Gerard coming after him. 

Gerard babbled on and on about the beach and everything they could do the entire ride there. Mikey got annoyed and nearly just about choked him to death but Frank listened intently, a small smile on his face.

When they arrived Frank took Gerard to change into his swim suit. "We can build a sandcastle! D'ya think Mikey will let me bury him, Frankie?"

"I dunno. We can wait- can wait until he falls asleep?" Frank undressed and pulled on his swim shorts, wincing a bit. 

"Frankie? What were you and Mikey doing last night?" Gerard pulled on his shorts that Frank thought might be a little too short. Frank's eyes widened slightly.

"W-what do you mean?" He stuttered, picking up their clothes.

"He means, what were you and I doing last night Frank." Mikey said, coming up behind Frank and patting his ass lightly. "You sure you wanna know Gee?"

Gerard didn't answer but after a few seconds he squeaked. "Ew! Oh my god guys! That's so gross!" He wailed, blushing deeply. 

Mikey smirked, "You wanted to know, baby boy." Frank smacked his arm lightly and pulled Gerard out of the building, his face flushed a dark red. 

"Why'd you have sex without me?" Frank groaned softly, heading over to their spot and pulling Gerard inside the sheet. "That's not fair!" He whined, wrapping his arms around Frank.

"It wasn't even- wasn't even that good, Gee." 

"I guess I'll try harder next time then," Mikey smacked Frank upside the head and flopped down next to them. The short male rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up." 

"I believe I'm the one who tells you what to do, not the other way around." Gerard scrunched up his nose.

"Ew. You guys are gross. Mikey can we bury you please?" He begged, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. "Pretty please?" 

"No, go bury Ray." Mikey muttered, opening up a can of soda from the cooler. "Why don't you go swim with Frank?" He looked up to where Frank was running towards the water. His brother huffed, shaking his head.

"Mikey please! I don't wanna swim!" 

"And what the hell am i getting out of this?" Mikey rose an eyebrow, watching Frank playing with some little kids in the water.

"Um..a kiss?" Gerard asked hopefully, batting his eyelashes at his brother. "A big kiss from your favoritest brother in the whole wide world?" He puckered his lips, leaning in. Mikey rolled his eyes and sighed, holding Gerard's face in his hands and plopping a kiss on his lips.

Gerard giggled, wrapping arms around Mikey's neck before pulling away. "Now I can bury you?"

"Whatever." He grumbled, stepping over the sheet and laying in the hot sand. "Not too much though, got it?" 

"Mhm!" Gerard nodded feeling around where he was before pushing sand on top of him. Mikey sighed, laying his head back and closing his eyes. 

 

It was much later in the day, about dinner time when Mikey was finally able to free himself. The others were chilling and didn't even bother helping him. "You guys are assholes." 

"At least we can eat now." Ray said with a small giggle.

"How do you not have a girlfriend or boyfriend by now?" Mikey scoffed, wiping some sand off his arm. "Oh god.."

"What?" Gerard hummed, playing with Frank's hair.

"I have sand in places sand shouldn't be." He said quietly, cringing. "Gimme my bag, I'm gonna go shower, then we go for dinner." Frank threw him his bag and he ran off to the wash room. 

He sighed and opened his bag, pulling out his pill bottle and downing one, chugging some water from his bag after. 

 

"What can I get you boys?" The waitress asked, notepad in hand.

"One veggie burger, two steaks, and a mac and cheese, thanks." Ray smiled at the woman. She blushed and nodded.

"Great, I'll be back with your drinks." She said, walking away.

"We need to get you a girlfriend or boyfriend man, what are you a fucking bachelor?" Gerard laughed, laying his head on Frank's shoulder. 

Ray rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Yes I am. I just don't have time for relationships, my line of work won't allow it." Frank scoffed.

"Yeah right. I'm pretty sure- pretty sure being a live in therapist- live in therapist and teacher will allow you to have a relationship," He grinned at the man. Mikey smiled weakly, laying his head on the table. 

"You feel okay Mikey? You've been really quiet." Ray asked concerned, Mikey just nodded.

"I'm okay.." He mumbled. "Just thirsty and tired, I'll be okay." But he wasn't sure if he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like a story about Tyler, Josh and Jenna? If so tell me some things you'd like to see! Thanks for reading, if really means a lot.


	17. Chapter 17

"I think it'd be best to take you off the lithium Mikey."

"What? Why? It's working just fine!" The doctor frowned, clearing her throat.

"I thought maybe we could try therapy instead. Just a little break, we can't have you becoming too dependant on them."

Mikey sighed. "If not.. a psychiatric ward is an option." 

"I am not going to a fucking psych ward! I'm not crazy!" Mikey yelled at the doctor, clenching his fists.

"There's no need to get upset. No one said you were!" Dr. Williams said, stepping back. 

"You're implying it! I am not going to a fucking psych ward no matter what you say!" He got up from his chair and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He had the urge to just choke someone, but he couldn't. He had to think about Gerard and Frank. He made a promise and he had to keep it.

He walked back into the room, sitting back down. "Sorry." He muttered, crossing his arms. "I didn't mean to scare you." 

Hayley gave him a timid smile. "It's alright. I know this is hard for you. You can still have visitors if I- we decide a psych ward is the best option." Mikey just nodded weakly, frowning. "I know this is hard for you, darling but we have to do what's best. Think of your brother."

"I do. And I promised him I wouldn't leave him, so do everything in your fucking power to keep me out of a damn psych ward." 

**SMUT**  
"D-daddy..fuck." Gerard moaned, rocking against Frank's fingers. "Please..I'm ready." He whined, his thighs quivering as Frank removed his fingers. Frank slid a condom on and coated his cock in lube.

"How do you- how do you want it baby?" He asked softly, positioning himself at Gerard's hole before pushing in slowly. The little let out another moan, muffled by the pillow.

"Don't care. Just fuck me." He groaned, rolling his hips. Frank grinned a little, holding the boy's hips tightly and began thrusting rough and fast.

Gerard let out a high pitched, choked moan. Frank leaned down and placed a kiss on his shoulder, reaching to wrap his hand around his cock. He ran his finger over the boy's dripping slit making him shudder.

"Daddy.." He groaned, his eyes falling shut. Frank looked up when the door opened but kept his pace, relaxing when he saw it was just Mikey.

"Hey Mikey." He groaned softly, biting his lip. Mikey just flopped in the chair at his desk and sighed, turning around to watch, he needed something to get his mind off things and Gerard and Frank looked really hot.

Gerard cried out when he came, burying face in the blankets. "Fuck!" Frank moaned a little, shuddering when Gerard clenched around him. He emptied himself inside the boy and rode his orgasm before pulling out. 

Gerard whined softly, letting himself sink into the bed. "Mikey, come lay with me!" Mikey rolled his eyes a little and kicked off his shoes before walking over to lay next to him. Frank got up to go get a rag to clean Gerard up with and then laid down with them, wrapping an arm around Gerard's waist.

"Did it go okay?" Gerard asked, nuzzling into Mikey's chest.

"It was fine. Don't worry about me, sweetheart." Mikey muttered, running his fingers through the boy's hair. "It'll be fine.."


	18. Chapter 18

"Mikey? What are- what are you doing?" Frank asked, cocking his head. Mikey looked up at him, confused. "Are you okay?" He asked, walking up to him and pressing the back of his hand to Mikey's forehead. 

"W-wha?" Mikey asked, his voice a little slurred.

"Did you get drunk- get drunk or something?" Mikey started laughing, holding onto the kitchen counter. Frank shook his head and pulled Mikey up to his room to lay back down.

"You should get some rest." He said softly, covering Mikey up and kissing him on the cheek. The older just smiled, rolling onto his side and murmuring something. Frank sighed, patting him on the head before leaving the room.

Gerard was in the library, curled up in what he claimed as his chair. "I'm worried about Mikey." He said, squeezing into the chair with him. The little frowned, pushing some hair behind his ear.

"M-maybe he should go. We could still visit him."

"You mean you can. I'll still be- still be here in L.A." 

"I can move here. I can't live by myself.. Would your dad mind?" Frank wrapped an arm around him.

"Nope. He's never- never here much anyways." Gerard smiled and laid his head on Frank's shoulder. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Should we check on him?" Gerard laughed, sitting up. Frank pouted and groaned softly, pulling him back. "Frankieeee!" The boy kissed him on the cheek and nose.

Frank chuckled and shook his head, lifting Gerard up and setting him on his feet before getting up himself. They went back to Frank's room and walked over to the bed. Mikey was still sleeping, his legs tangled in the blankets.

Gerard climbed onto the bed and laid down next to his brother. Frank sat on the bed and sighed. "Maybe he should- he should go."

"It'd be best for him Frankie. He'd get better and then he can come back to us." Gerard said quietly, wrapping an arm around Mikey's waist. 

"But how long will- how long will he be in there?" Frank asked, looking back at Gerard. "What if he never gets out?" 

"Don't think like that Frank, he will come back. Sooner than you think. Mikey loves us more than anything in the world Frankie, okay?" 

Frank forced a smile and nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah..you're right." Gerard grinned.

"I'm always right, now come lay down." Frank shook his head and laid down on the other side Mikey. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Gerard's forehead.

"I love you." Gerard giggled softly and buried his face in Mikey's side. 

"Love you too, daddy."


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't wanna go and you cannot make me!" Mikey exclaimed, crossing his arms. Hayley's nostrils flawed a little.

"Mikey please.. do it for me and Frankie." Gerard said quietly, begging the older boy. Mikey looked at his brother and his face softened. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Fine. Okay." He whispered, shaking his head. Gerard hugged him, burying his face in his neck.

"You'll be out of there in no time, I promise. Frankie and I will wait for you." He whispered against his neck, kissing his neck softly. Mikey just swallowed hard and nodded. 

 

Mikey was regretting his decision to come. He hated it here already. It was cold as hell and all they'd given him to wear was some thin scrubs. Everyone looked tired, even the nurses. And everything was white. If there was anything Mikey hated, it was white. Unless it was his cum filling Frank. 

"Tomorrow we'll run some tests on you to make sure you're healthy." A short nurse said to him, giving him a toothy, gap toothed grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. Mikey didn't blame her, this place was dreary. 

It was a few hours later and he was sitting on his bed, looking out the window at all the people walking and going about their day. He hadn't been here very long but he already missed being outside. And he missed Frank and Gerard, but they had gone back to Belleville to get their things and bring them back to L.A. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the bars of the window. He hated it here. "Mikey? It's time to come eat." Melanie walked in the room, her arms behind her back. He pulled himself up and followed her to cafeteria. Melanie was his one-on-one, which pretty much meant she followed him around to make sure he didn't hurt himself. He didn't need her to be there, he could take car of himself, but it'd be nice to have someone to talk to until Frank and Gerard get back.

He poked at the squishy meatloaf, scrunching up his nose in disgust. It was like elementary school lunches. Ew. "So, got any family?" Melanie asked, putting her tray down next to his. He shrugged.

"Yeah, mom, dad and brother." He answered after a moment. She nodded and smiled, this one seemed a little more genuine.

"Me too, just a mom and brother though, but they're pretty fucked up. My mom's here in the hospital too you know." 

"Oh. What for?" 

"She killed was an alcoholic and she killed my dad. Then she tried killing me."

Mikey inhaled sharply, raising his eyebrows. "Damn. That's harsh." Melanie shrugged, stabbing her meat loaf.

"It's not so bad, I still get to see her sometimes. What's your brother like?"

"He's amazing. He's blind but that's not even important. I don't think yoy'd even know unless he told you. He's so passionate about the things he loves. He loves reading and words."

"He sounds amazing. It sounds like you really love him." Melanie said gently with a grin.

"I do. A lot, that's why I came. So I could get better for him and our- his boyfriend." Mikey corrected himself, remembering nit everyone would understand their relationship.

"You're both dating the same guy?" But Melanie caught his mistake. "Like poly?" Mikey sighed, but nodded a little.

"Yeah, I guess. You don't think that's gross?" 

"Of course not. You love them both and that's all that should matter, right? I think it's great you're doing this for them both." 

"Yeah. Thanks." He smiled gently, a small chuckle leaving his lips. He liked Melanie, she made this place seem a little more brighter.


	20. Chapter 20

Gerard's eyes fluttered open and he was met a bright light. He squinted, and turned away from it, whimpering softly. Where was he? Where were Frank and Mikey? Then he realized, he could see. He sat up quickly, looking around the room. 

He was in a hospital. "Gerard you're awake!" Donna got up from her seat in the room, pulling him into a hug. 

"W-where's Mikey? Frank?"

"Mikey's coming soon. You don't need to worry about Frank." Donna said, raising her eyebrows. Gerard whimpered softly.

"W-what happened..?" He gasped, tears filling his eyes. "Where's Frank?" Donna looked remorseful.

"You've been in a coma for five years Gerard.. Frank left. He thought you'd never wake up."

"N-no! But I'm here now! I-I didn't-" His hands were trembling, sobs racking his body. Why did Frank leave? He needed him. 

"Gee!" Mikey said breathlessly, standing in the doorway. He was tired but he was so happy Gerard was okay. And Frank would be too. He rushed over to hug him tightly, peppering kisses all over his face.

"I'll give you guys a minute." Donna said, leaving the room, but not before giving Mikey a stern glare. Mikey rolled his eyes. He didn't care what she said anymore.

"Frank really left?" Gerard asked quietly and it broke Mikey's heart. He couldn't believe their mom would lie.

"No, Gee, he didn't. He went to Italy for a few months to see his mom, you remember her?"

"But mom said-"

"Mom's a liar. She's manipulative Gee. You were in a coma because of her.." His brother's eyes widened and Mikey held his hands to keep them from shaking. "She found out.. about our relationship."

"W-we were really together? All three of us?" 

"Yes. And she wasn't happy about it.. S-she never liked Frank and she thought he'd started it. That he was forcing us and she attacked him. Y-you.." 

"Mikey.. please." Mikey sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You tried to stop her and she pushed you. You hit your head on the counter and passed out.. you didn't wake up after that. I'm so sorry Gee, we never should have.." Mikey sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

"Mikey no! It's not your fault. We all.. we all wanted to be together. We wanted to.. I love you. And I love Frank." 

"I should've been there to protect you two and I wasn't!" Mikey exclaimed, getting up to pace around the room. "I wasn't there to keep you two safe and you got hurt. You both got hurt." 

Gerard swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up slowly. "I want Frankie." He sniffled. "I had a dream about us."

"You did?" Mikey said, finally calming himself.

"Uh-huh. I was blind and Frankie had aphasia a-and-"

"Frank does have aphasia."

"And you had BPD and you left us.. you went to a psych ward." Mikey sighed and went up to hug his brother. He pat his back gently and kissed his forehead.

"I will never, ever leave you two again." He whispered making Gerard smile. Mikey kissed him softly. "I'm going to go call Frank, okay?" 

Gerard just nodded and frowned, sitting back. He couldn't believe that it had all been a dream. Did Frank even still want to be with them? Did he even want to be his daddy anymore? Fuck. Did he even know he was a little at all?

He felt terrible, he couldn't remember a single thing. All he knew was that he wanted Frank to be here.

"Babe?" Frank asked when he answered Mikey's call.

"Frank! It's Gee, he woke up!" 

"Really? I can't talk to him right now but uh, I'll call tonight- I'll call tonight. Tell him I love him and I'll see him tomorrow night." Frank squealed. He was happy Gerard was awake, he was afraid he never would. "Oh..what about Donna? Did he-"

"No, I told him what really happened. I was thinking that the three of us could get a house in Orlando, after you get back I mean, Gee would like that a lot."

"We can get jobs at Disney World!" Frank exclaimed, giggling happily. Mikey rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, we can get jobs at Disney. I love you but I have to check on Gee. I'll tell him what you said, okay?" 

Frank nodded a little, "Okay! I love you too!" He said softly before hanging up the phone Mikey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was tired and just wanted to go home and rest.

But he was happy, he was more happy than anything else. Because he had his two boys. He had Gerard and Frank and would make sure nothing would ever happen to either of them ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> New story I'm working on! Please leave feedback and tell me if you like it!!


End file.
